Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/AmpFibian
AmpFibian is an Amperi from an unnamed planet. He first appeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. His name is a combination of the word "amp," which is a measurement for electricity, and "amphibian," a life form that can live in both water and on land, such as frog or salamander. He was first used in Fused when he fought Aggregor. Appearance AmpFibian is a blue, jellyfish-like alien with long, slimy arms and legs. His body is composed mostly of water, giving him the appearance of being completely made of water. giving him the appearance of being completely made of water, his beings have the power to do some mind reading and can use powerful bolts of electricity at will, perfect for camouflage within a water environment. His body is also covered in white lines. Abilities AmpFibian can shoot electrical blasts from his arms and is an agile swimmer. Like the other aliens Aggregor has captured, he controls one of the five elements, his being the unorthodox element Lightning or Electricity. In the episode Escape From Aggregor‎‎, his species is shown having the ability to produce lightning. He can shoot lightning blasts from his four arms and can levitate. He has also shown the power to turn intangible like Big Chill or Ghostfreak. Being a master of the electromagnetic spectrum, AmpFibian can sense the electrical pulses in the minds of other life forms, allowing him to read their thoughts. He can also stretch all of his arms to a decent length. He is also capable of absorbing electrical energy and electric based projectiles and firing them at his enemies, as seen in the episode Deep when he absorbed the guards' energy net and sent it back at them. Weakness If AmpFibian has any electricity in his body and he is touching water, he will electrocute himself. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in To The Past to free Young Gwen and Past Max from the energy prison. Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles AmpFibian reappears in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles. The most noteable difference is his patterns, because they are rearanged and he has a bigger chest.﻿ Kurt 10 AmpFibian appears in Kurt 10. He has a Shadow Form Appearences Season 1 *"Sharkboy" and "Lavagirl" Part 1 Ben 10: Generations *He first reappears in Benship to fight the Naljian Destructor. Thorn 10 AmpFibian's lines are now blood red, its eyes are a darker shade of green and it's skin is black. ben 10 alien allliance magic world John Smith 10 AmpFibian is first unlocked in The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10), after scanning Ra'ad. Appearances: *They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) *Consequences *John 10,000 (episode) Ultimate form He is stronger, bigger, absorb any power (when an alien or bad guy hits him) , invisible, can be any attribute he wants whenever he wants, can go through computers, technology etc... Gallery $(KGrHqUOKnIE1S-Uc-hYBNb32Wkko!~~ 12.jpg|AmpFibian toy 1295375235bUAtn1719a.jpg|Toy in pose 1295375236btnUA1721a.jpg Aliens 006.jpg|AmpFibian in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles AmpFibian.gif Ampfibiandeep.jpg|AmpFibian in Deep Haywire Armodrillo.png|Haywire Armodrillo with AmpFibian Shadow AmpFibian.png|Shadow AmpFibian|link=Shadow AmpFibian VilmpFibian.png|A fusion with Vilgax Ben as Amphibian.PNG|Ben 10,000's AmpFibian in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ben 10,000 (TNG) Amphibian.PNG|Ken Tennyson as AmpFibian in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ken Tennyson (TNG) Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Aliens in the gigatrix Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Canon Aliens Category:Anagalactic Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Flight aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Electric aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Divinematrix Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Thorn 10 Category:Thorn 10 aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Kai 10 Category:John Smith 10